<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long Drive Home by Heidigard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646571">The Long Drive Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard'>Heidigard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Finding Peace, Fix-It, Gen, Heaven, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Pre-Slash, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving in Heaven, Dean drives for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Long Drive Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had to do another coda, ok? It's not a good one by my standards, but it was in there and had to get out. I might give it a work-over eventually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The long drive home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean drives for a while.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t tell if it’s a long time or not because here, in Heaven, he needs neither to sleep nor to eat. It must have been a bit, though, because he has had time to think about things, consider what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>A few revelations that have been brewing for a while are finally ready for bottling: That, as evidenced by his presence, in his heart, Bobby is his father more than John ever was. That Cass really does mean more to him than an ally, a friend, a brother. Much more; and consequently, that, just as Sam would not have liked to be the odd one out at the bunker had Cass and he ever gotten that far in life, Sam may not want to be the third wheel for the rest of eternity once they are reunited. This last aspect is concerning, but inevitable. He just hopes that when he sees Sam again, his brother will be fine with it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s odd, but for the first time in his existence, Dean is not worried about Sam at all. Somehow, he just <em>knows</em> that while he is cruising here in Baby, Sam is alright. He’s as close to happy as any of them were ever going to get while alive.</p><p> </p><p>In the same way, he <em>knows</em> that, no matter how he left things with Cass, they will be alright, too. Much better than alright, in fact. And the best thing: there is time. He doesn’t need to rush things. He can take everything at his own pace.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, his drive leads him to a bridge. On a whim, he stops the car. It feels like the right thing to do. He walks over to the white railing to enjoy the view, and what a view it is! The water is rushing below, murmuring in its secret language. The pine trees on the slopes are rustling. The air smells new, like a fresh beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Something tugs at his consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Years of living in each other’s pockets have fine-tuned his instincts, so it doesn’t surprise him at all to sense his brother joining him. His face pulls into a smile as joy floods him. He knows Sam is standing next to him before he even turns, is as sure of that as he is of his love for his brother. Despite having seen him only a short time ago, in that barn full of vampires, it also feels like decades.</p><p> </p><p>Dean disregards the discrepancy. It’s not important.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sammy,” Dean says warmly, turning around.  </p><p> </p><p>“Dean,” Sam greets. There is a poignant mix of joy and sorrow radiating off Sam, but the emotions smooth out as Dean steps closer, watching his brother’s face. He looks exactly like when he last saw him, and yet not. Somehow, he seems much older than Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Another inconsequential paradox.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s smile is warring with a bone-deep sadness that Dean doesn’t know the reason for. Maybe it is the fact that they are both undeniably dead now, but in Dean’s view, that doesn’t make any difference. Their embrace is just as real as it always was.</p><p> </p><p>There is no need for further conversation. Leaning next to each other on the railing, they soak up each other’s presence for an indeterminable amount of time. Sam appears more settled now, but Dean can tell he still hasn’t entirely shaken off the grief that he arrived with. Dean can think of a solution, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go for a drive,” he suggests. Sam looks at him for a moment, brows drawing together in puzzlement. Dean smiles over at him. “Trust me, it’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>They get into the car and continue along the forest track laid out before her tyres, Sam riding shotgun as always. It doesn’t take too long for him to start talking and soon, Dean understands the reason for his wistful mood: He left a wife and son behind. Dean’s joy only grows at learning he is an uncle. He can’t wait to meet his nephew and the woman who managed to make an honest man out of his Sammy.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, they’ll be along in no time,” he tells Sam.</p><p> </p><p>And they are.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Dean is left alone in the car again, but that’s okay. He knows it’s not forever. Time for him to complete his drive. Somehow, he knows exactly where to go – or maybe the place comes to him, sliding in right in front of Baby’s bumper.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a barn.</p><p> </p><p>How very fitting, Dean thinks. But then, he spots the farm house behind the barn; the cluster of little outbuildings. He stops the car in the middle of the yard and breathes for a bit.</p><p>Dean’s not nervous. From the moment he started his drive, he knew he would end up here, and he knows that whatever happens, he’ll be alright.</p><p> </p><p>The car door squeaks on its hinges as he opens it, the familiar noise of it slamming echoing between the buildings. For a moment, Dean takes in the house, the stripe of flowers growing along the wall, bees buzzing between the blossoms. He lifts his eyes to the front door as it swings open in his peripheral vision - and there he is.</p><p> </p><p>Cass’ smile is bright and happy as he walks down the steps towards him, but now, there are no tears wetting his cheeks. Their eyes meet. Understanding passes between them.</p><p> </p><p>Dean knows he’s finally home.</p><p> </p><p>The end?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, that's all I have. Obviously, I wanted to see Cass and Dean reunited romantically, but this is all I can manage right now. If you would like to see a shameless Destiel fic, try my "Apollow's Bow". Otherwise, stay tuned. If may be inspired to write a sequel to this one. Please do let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>